A Gift for Tory
by gravitationfiend
Summary: These are a few one shots for my favorite character, Tory, Happy Birthday! August 26 I hope you like.
1. Confession

Claire-chan: -.-U...working on my vacation..

Colin: Lazy...

Claire-chan: I'm working for Tory's b-day! Unlike you, I'm trying!

Colin: I'm getting him something -blush-

Claire-chan: well good. -grins- Let's be nice today and write for him, Kay?

Colin: Kay...

(AN: Still Tory's Point of View)

* * *

Confession

My most memorable moment with Colin would have to be when he first confessed he loved me. We'd been going out already for the first two months and although I've said it to him so many times, I'd never heard it from him.

_"Colin? What's wrong?" I asked him as I looked at the small frown on his face._

_"I've been thinking..." He trailed off into his own thoughts._

_I gave a small smile and held onto his hand trying to reassure him. "About what?"_

_"About us..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I've heard your confession before but you've waited patiently for me this whole time, Right Tory?"_

_"Colin. It's okay."_

_"You don't doubt me do you?" My eyes widened at his words. Why would he think that!_

_"Colin I fell in love with you for you. So why would I ever doubt you."_

_"I don't want you think like that...You should be more selfish." I heard Colin take a deep breath, "I don't want you doubting me anymore. I'm always here for you...and...I know you're always looking out for me and I appreciate it..."_

_"Colin."_

_"It's hard for me to say...those words...like you do. I'm not built like it...but...I'm glad to have you in my life...The only light I have...I just don't want to lose you..." Colin trailed off. As I looked at his face I noticed his eyes water a bit._

_I pulled him closer to me wrapping my arms around his neck so that we could stare at each others eyes. I pressed my forehead to his and listened to him sigh a bit._

_"...because since the time I first met you...more than anyone...more than myself...You're the most important person to me Tory." My eyes widened as I heard those words, "I love you." All I could do was hold him tighter._

_"I love you too Colin." I said before leaning in to press my lips to his._

I think that was one of the things that I'll remember the most about him. He may keep things to himself at times, but he was the most open to me then.

* * *

Claire-chan: Wow...I think I need to lay off Junjou Romantica.

Colin: O-o...wow...that was nice

Claire-chan: Yeah next chapter is your turn.

Colin: O-O R&R


	2. Wait

Claire-chan: Colin's turn to type

Colin: O-o...Say what?

Claire-chan: You heard me. I said you have to type too.

Colin: -sigh- Damnit. Okay...

Claire-chan: -grins-

(AN: Tory's point of view)

* * *

Wait

The one think I hate that he does is leave. I miss him every time he's late for curfew because of me. We get so into our own little world that we barely remember that we have normal lives to attend to.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tory." He says as he pecks my cheek.

I could only reply as I let go of his hand, "Bye Colin." I kiss his cheek again as he walks across the street.

"I'll call you later." He yells as he closes the door leaving me alone to wait that 3 hours for the phone to ring.

Other times when he has to leave over the summer; or if he has something to do on the weekends; always makes me mad. I miss him a lot during those times. But Like everytime I'm there sitting, waiting for him.

I asked him before if he ever feels nervous waiting to get back to me.

With a blush crossing his pale cheeks he reply's in a low 'yes'.

As many times as I don't want him to go, it's worth the wait for him to spend time with me.

* * *

Colin: -smile- I tried

Claire-chan: you did a good job

Colin: Thanks. R&R


	3. Reason

Claire-chan: OMG! Tory's here!

Tory: And why wouldn't I be?

Colin: because your Birthday is coming up

Tory: Oh...Well...Claire called me...

Claire-chan: Yeah I had an Idea today about a few combined chapters that I wanted to try.

Colin: huh?

Tory: you'll see

(AN: Tory's POV in print, Colin's POV in _italics_)

* * *

Reasons

**#1 Kiss**

I think kissing Colin is one of the best things to me because he's like my other half and he always makes me feel happy or like I'm on cloud nine, I guess -blush-.

_When Tory and I had our first kiss, I think I felt the world move beneath our feet for the whole minute our lips met._

**#2 Voice**

Colin's voice is one of the things I love hearing since everytime I hear it my blush gets deeper or my heartbeats faster.

_Tory has a really nice voice that I'm use to hearing everyday. I feel weird everytime I hear it. _

**#3 Touch**

-blush- When he hugs me everyday I hold him close enough where I can hear both of our heartbeats. It always brings a smile to my face to know I'm the one that caused it.

_-blush- I feel dizzy everytime we touch. When he held my hand the first time, I turn away and blushed at how fragile he treats me. I don't know why, but it makes me feel safe._

**#4 Jealousy**

I will admit that I get jealous everytime Colin talks to another person when I'm right there. As much as I want to shout "He's MINE!" I can't embarrass the both of us at school like that. -.-U

_Everytime I watched Tory talk to Mandy it would piss me off. I would think "That B- _(Colin!) (_...Sorry_)_" But even when I see other people eyeing him. I get a little...jealous -blush-_

**#5 Pain**

The first time I saw Colin in pain was when he decked me (_I said I was sorry_) (I know, I know) He looked really shocked and I could tell he was hurt. What ever I said in my journal was something I could never have meant then at that very moment. My thoughts had changed since then and instead of thinking of him as a subject I thought of him as someone I didn't want to lose.

_Hmm...I'd have to say when I asked "Why are you always around?" And he had kept quiet about it for a long moment while he was thinking so hard I said to 'just forget it'. I noticed his face down blushing, it looked like he was torn inside. I felt really bad the whole day knowing I hurt him. It's one face I don't like to see. _(Aw...) (_-blush- Shut up_)

* * *

Claire-chan: Aww you guys are so cute!

Tory and Colin: -blush-

Claire-chan: Hm...That went well...I'll try again later...R&R


	4. Reason pt 2

Claire-chan: -grin- I'm aiming for part two you guys

Tory: Okay. I don't mind

Colin: Yeah, just great we're airing more of our dirty laundry

Claire-chan: . . .-glare- Just think of it as relationship counseling...

(AN: Tory's POV in print, Colin's POV in _italics_)

* * *

Reasons pt.2

**#6 Sickness**

When Colin's very sick I'm usually there to be his blanket. (he get's cold a lot) (_shut up_)

_When Tory's sick I come over to his house to keep him company and a lot of time's I'm there to keep him warm too -blush-_

**#7 Language**

I only know English, which means when I hear Colin speak in another language I feel a little left out. Yet I know what he means most of the time.

_Tory, being the smart person doesn't know much other then English. I speak French, Spanish, English and I'm still learning Chinese. It's funny to see his reaction when I try to say something and he blushes like he knows exactly when I'm saying._

**#8 Gifts**

Um...The best gift Colin gave me was for my birthday. He gave me a coupon book of 'free hugs' and 'worth one kiss'...I used the whole book that day, just because I liked the idea of having a soft kiss from him. Yet, I don't know what we'll do with the 'sex anywhere' coupon -blush- (_you had to add that didn't you_) (yes, it was the thought that counts).

_The best gift Tory gave me was when he first started teaching me privately everything I missed from school. He was always really nice to me when he tried to teach or to get me to do a simple problem. I was just really happy that he took out the time to be with just me. That was the best gift. _

**#9 Tears**

I think Colin has seen me cry once so far. It was when he stayed the night and I had some nightmare about my father getting custody of me. And I had to leave Colin behind since he lived in some unknown state now. I woke up crying and Colin got up from the top bunk to hug me. He slept on the bottom bunk with me the whole night.

_Tory has seen me cry once when he tried to apologize for something that was my fault to begin with. I had left for two weeks and I never called Tory to let him know I was okay. When I got back, he said it was his fault and I got so mad that I hugged him tightly. I cried a little because I missed him._

**#10 Names**

Um...I don't really have a name for Colin...Only once in a while I call him Love and I watch as he blushes from ear to ear. (_...-blush-_)

_I use to call him stalker_ (Hey!) _or Red because of his hair. I had another name I use to call him until he looked it up in the dictionary. It was 'Querida'._(AN: I know what it means. It means beloved) _Tory would get confused whenever I used it and he would turn away and blush. I only use it once in a while though._

* * *

Claire-chan: AWWW! So cute!

Colin: -blush-

Tory: -blush- Wow. I like. R&R


	5. First Time

Claire-chan: OMG! Hiwatari-chan is here to take my place today

Colin: Why?

Claire-Hiwatari: because I have to write something for her and do my part of Tory.

Colin: Um...Why?

Claire-chan: You'll see -evil grin-

(AN: Tory's point of view)

* * *

First Time

Colin was my first boyfriend, my first love and the first person I ever had sex with.

_I began to undress him between hungry kisses. Within a minute, all Colin's garments were thrown off to the other corner of the room. _

_I pulled him into a long passionate kiss, then moved my lips down to his neck and bit the skin hard enough to leave the mark, but not hard enough to draw blood. _

_My lips found one of the nipples on Colin's chest to tease it slightly causing him to cried out at each single pleasure he had experienced. _

_My caresses arrived from his back to his hips. Colin gasped in surprise as one of my fingers found his opening. His head fell forward onto the my shoulder, panting breathlessly as the finger moved in and out within him._

_When he was finally used to the feeling, he began move his hips up and down with the rhythm, stroking his sex along with me. Both of us cradled each other and rocked back and forth, making each other fought for breath. _

_"T-Tory... " He moaned._

_"C-Colin... " I pushed him back to the bed. "Are you ready?" _

_I noticed Colin slightly nod his head. "Yes...Tory " He whispered, out of breath._

_I moved my hands to his hips as I slow pushed in to him slowly. I noticed him hiss with pain. _

_I felt so bad for putting him in pain. Colin must have heard my thought because he trailed a hand to my cheek, "Please...T-Tory...move..." He bucked his hips and we both moaned._

_"Ah!" He cried out, head thrown back._

_I started to thrust into him as he wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me into a warm kiss. He moaned into my mouth as I hit a rather sensitive spot. _

"_AH! ... Tory...Do...that again." I moved again making him moan._

_Colin gripped my waist tighter as I moved my hips against his faster. Colin's back arched off the bed as we both felt sticky from Colin's release. After a few more thrust I finally came collapsing onto him._

"_Tory..." He said keeping me in a tight hold._

"_Hm? What's wrong Colin?"_

"_Love you." I kissed his forehead before finally settling to his lips. _

"_I love you too."_

He was my first and will defiantly be my last.

* * *

Claire-Hiwatari: -.-U I 'm tired now too...

Claire-chan: You did a good job! -grins-

Colin: -blush- Weird people.

Claire's together; THANX! R&R


	6. Reason pt 3

Claire-chan: BACK!

Colin: damnit...

Tory: I guess she feels like writing today.

Claire-chan: YUP!! -grin-

(AN: Tory's POV in print, Colin's in _italics_)

* * *

Reason pt 3

**#11 Pillow**

Colin hates it when I use him as my pillow when he stays over on the weekends. He's really warm and soft which makes him a great pillow. There is a plus though. It's one of the few times where I can listen to his heart beat as it helps me sleep.

_Tory is really soft and warm too. -blush- It's because of him that I'm able to get a good nights sleep._

**# 12 First**

Hm...He was my first kiss, and my first everything. Other then the very few people I ever let close to me, I've only been the closest to him.

_Tory is the only person I've trusted on an emotional level. He's the only person I want to let in_. (Aw. Thank you.)

**#13 Comfort**

Colin is the best comfort for me. Especially after a long study secession. I lay my head onto his lap as his pale fingers brush through my hair. It's nice to have that soft touch.

_-blush- Comfort is one of Tory's hugs after a long day at school. It makes me feel safe and happy that I went through another day just for him._

**#14 Smile**

Colin's smile is one of the things that brings a blush to my cheeks and makes my heart beat quicken. He may give carefree smiles and smirks to everyone else, yet when he sees me I notice a loving smile with a small blush added. (_...shut up...-blush-_)

_Tory has a really nice smile, one that makes me feel welcome everytime I see it._

**#15 Melody**

Colin has a really nice singing voice. I don't think he noticed when I was resting my head on his lap, since he thought I was sleep, I could hear a faint tune as he brushed my hair. (_Crap -blush- EVIL!_) (But it was sweet. I liked it) (_Shut up...-blushes deeper-_)

_Tory can't sing for anything._ (Hey!) _But I'm glad he tries by humming everytime I'm trying to sleep._

* * *

Claire-chan: YAY!

Tory: Aw that was cute

Colin: -blush- R&R


	7. Painkiller

Claire-chan: Hm...tired

Tory: Why?

Claire-chan: Typing at 12 AM...with no pocky...T-T

Colin: Stop wineing...-sigh-

Claire-chan: -glare- I hate you

(AN: Tory's POV)

* * *

Painkiller

I can't believe I get those. I came in from school and layed directly onto my bed, face flat into the pillow.

"What's wrong Tory?" I almost forgot he came over today.

"My head hurts like hell."

"Why don't you just go to sleep. That would be the more obvious thing to do right now."

"I don't think I can."

Colin sighed setting his book bag down and walking over to the bed. He climbed into the bed with me laying his head next to mine. He raised his arms slightly waiting for me to move over. It took me a second to realize what was going on until I noticed his eyes fixed on me, "Your head still hurt?"

"Yeah." I replied as I layed my head onto his chest.

Colin's wrapped his warm arms, slightly playing with my hair. "You should rest a bit better now."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheeks before falling asleep in his arms.

I will admit that is one of the best medicines.

* * *

Claire-chan: AWW!!


	8. Reason pt 4

Claire-chan: ookay...

Colin: this is why you need to drink coffee

Claire-chan: Trying...To...detox...

Colin: hopeless

(AN: Tory POV in Print, and Colin's POV in _italics_)

* * *

Reasons pt4

**#16 Confusion**

It use to freak me out everytime he would push me away before we got together. Everytime we would touch he'd blush and push me away from him.

_I can never think straight when Tory's near me._

**# 17 Happiness**

Hm...Happiness is knowing that Colin is waiting for me after school, ready to hold my hand to make that days stress go away.

_Happiness is watching Tory listen to my long day in class while his head is pillowed on my lap. It easy to keep talking when I'm playing with his hair and a blush crosses his cheeks._

**# 18 Sex**

We've done it once...-blush-...It was our first time...

_WHAT? -blush- _

**#19 Heaven**

When ever it's just the two of us.

**# 20 Words**

The words I say that mean the most is 'I love you' or whenever we use nick names. -smirk-

_'I love you' was the most I could say that mean the most to both of us._


	9. Weeek

Claire-chan: YAY! Another chapter

Colin: okay...

Claire-chan: Tory'll be older soon

Colin: and...

Claire-chan: What'd you get him?

Colin: -stares- I'm not telling...you should know...

Claire-chan: Oh! Because we're both writing this...my bad -.-U

Colin: Idiot...

(AN: Colin's POV...and Yes I know why week is spelled like that...The title of the song is spelled like that)

* * *

Weeek

Teaching Tory another language is one of the funniest things I've ever seen in my life. It's only weird that I just learned it myself. Japanese.

And the best way it was to get him to learn was to teach him from the book...and I few songs I conveniently pick off the Internet.

"Colin do I have to?" Tory said as he stood infront of the table.

"Yes...I told you before if you fail the lesson you have to sing in Japanese."

"But I suck in English! What makes you think I can sing in Japanese." Tory tried to pout and give his best puppy eyes to me. I only shook my head and replied,

"Hey your lucky I didn't say the dance." Tory cringed. I won.

"Okay...you win..." Tory turned on the CD and and listened to the song trying to lip sync with the song. Finally after 10 minutes Tory stood ready to sing.

_ashita kara mata nichi, getsu, ka  
hora sui, moku, mawatte kin, dou, nichi you  
yume no hibi wo daiji ni ikimashou  
_  
_mou iccho_

_ashita kara mata nichi, getsu, ka  
hora sui, moku mawatte kin, dou, nichiyou  
bokura no hibi wo tanoshinde ikiteyukou_

_saa, ikuzo! _

By the time he finished the first chorus I fell off the couch and was on the floor laughing. I couldn't believe he actually sung it.

"...Colin..." I kept laughing ignoring him saying my name.

"Colin...I sung a verse..." I could tell he was blushing with embarrassment as I continued laughing. "Colin."

"G-Give...me...a...m-minute," I tried to calm my laughing down a bit but the site was still to funny.

I could tell Tory had enough embarrassment and walked over to me. "Colin you can stop now."

"Can't Tor-" His lips crashed onto mine stopping my loud laughter. As I started to respond to the kiss he pulled away.

Tory sighed wrapping his arms around me trying to pick me up from the floor, "I guess you finally stopped."

"But it was funny." I pouted wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'll Ace the next lesson. I will not be singing again." Tory blushed moving this head to lay on my shoulder. Maybe I embarrassed him enough.

"Ok...but fail and you have to do the dance to." I felt him cringe.

* * *

Claire-chan: That's mean Colin. XD

Colin: XD -rofl-

Translation for the song

(Tomorrow, it'll be Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday again  
Look at Wednesday and Thursday they'll turn into Friday, Saturday and Sunday.  
Let's go for our everyday dreams.

Let's go again!

Tomorrow, it'll be Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday again  
Look at Wednesday and Thursday they'll turn into Friday, Saturday and Sunday.  
Let's keep living enjoying ourselves  
Let's continue

I'll continue YAY )


	10. Jealous

Claire-chan: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TORY!

Tory: -blush- Thank you.

Claire-chan: So you're about my age. Cool.

Colin: Story flirting. We have to finish.

Claire-chan: K!

(AN: Tory's POV )

* * *

Jealous

I've had my first fight ever with Colin over one of the most stupid things. Jealousy. One of the things I'd never thought he'd be mad over.

"_Colin what's wrong?" I could tell he looked a bit shocked I noticed._

"_It's nothing."_

"_Riiight. I can tell it's a lie. You're pouting."_

"_I'm not pouting." He leaned back against the couch with his arms crossed. _

"_Looks like pouting to me." I thought to my self. I leaned in pressing my lips to his. I moved away as I felt his arms wrap around my neck. "Now Colin will you please tell me what's bothering you?"_

"_I..don't know..."_

_I wrapped my arms around his waist leaning my forehead against his. "You're mad and you don't know why? That's weird." I paused. "So...When did you start being angry with me?" _

_I noticed his eyes shift from mine, "When...I...saw Mandy hug you..."_

"_Oh...She was happy I found her wallet in the hallway...wait sec...don't tell me you were jealous?" I watched as he blushed. "Never knew you had it in you."_

"_Hey!" I kissed him again before he could protest._

_As I pulled away I noticed him pout. I smiled and flicked his nose slightly. "I don't want you getting Jealous over something so stupid. I love you more then anything and don't you forget it."_

_He rubbed his nose slightly as his blush reddened, "Yeah I won't because I'll have you reminding me every day." _

* * *

Claire-chan: AWW!! I'm sorry It took me a while to update it...since his b-day past already...but...I was sort of busy...-.-U

Tory: It's okay. I forgive you.


	11. Fight

Claire-chan: Hm..I have another idea.

Colin: Really...-.-U

Claire-chan: You can write for me today.

Colin: O.o okay...

(AN: Colin's POV)

* * *

Fight

"I'M NOT MAD!" I raise my voice slightly crossing my arms over my chest. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Mandy kissed me and I turned her down. Why are you so mad."

"SHE KISSED ME, MY ASS!" I picked up my bookbag making for the bedroom door.

"Colin! Wait!" He grabbed my wrist, stopping me from walking out the door. _"Good thing his mom's not home yet."_

"Why the hell should I wait. Don't you have someone else you could be kissing right now." I tried yanking my wrist from his harder but he wouldn't budge. Just as I was about to hit him I felt my back make contact with the door.

"Colin why would I want her when I have you!" I winced at his tone but kept my eyes fixed on him. "Colin...I'd pick you over her anytime...Why would you think I wouldn't want to be with you."

I looked away, "You didn't move."

"I was in shock!"

"And that's why you deck her!"

"I can't hit girls."

I mumbled, "I can."

"Colin!" I smirked, happily knowing he heard me.

"You should have moved fast enough." I could feel myself pouting.

"Colin look at me." I kept my eyes on the wall. I felt his hands cup my face, forcing my eyes to look towards his, "I know and I'm sorry. It was my mistake and I turned her down. Meaning that I love you. I would never want to hurt you, so please can you forgive me?"

I slightly closed my eyes as I felt his lips brush slightly against mine. "I'll forgive you...but on one condition..."

"Anything." He brushed his lips against mine again causing me to blush.

"The next time she tries something, I have permission to beat her." I noticed him give a frustrated sigh against my lips.

"Sure, Because I already know I'm not winning the argument."

"Good. Glad your clear on it." I leaned in the rest of the way to press my lips to his.

* * *

Claire-chan: Good job Colin.

Colin: -blush- Thanks R&R


End file.
